Sono Kimera Scary Tsumori!
by Jeido the konneko-chan
Summary: This is the Scary Chimera Plan [slayers] naruto styled with our favorite heroes, a crazy chimera girl, some of ur favorite villans and the 9 Biiju! R&R!
1. authors notes and biiju intro

**Author's Notes: Before You Read the Story..**

Sorry if i haven't wrote anything but i have been busy these past two weeks and i didn't get the chance to write. T.T Well here's a fanfic you might like. Its a crossover between Slayers (The Scary Chimera Plan) / and Naruto. I think no one has done a slayers crossover yet but anyways, I hope you like it and i better get the translation right this time! Don't bother with me.. Im just stressed out right now. Anyways enjoy this fanfic and please REVIEW! Arigato!

If you are just as confused (as i am) about the Biju of Naruto then let me give you some information about them cuz im going to use them in this story..

**Ichibi no Shukaku ("One-tailed Shukaku")**

**Name:** Suna no Shukaku, 砂の守鶴, "Shukaku of the Sand"; Ichibi no Shukaku, 一尾守鶴, "One-tailed Shikaku"  
**Tails #:** Ichibi, 一尾, "One Tail"  
**Creature type:** Tanuki (Raccoon-dog) yellow body

**Nibi ("Two Tails")**

**Name:** Nibi, 二尾, "Two Tails"  
**Tails #:** Nibi, 二尾, "Two Tails"  
**Creature type:** Unknown, possibly a Nekomata (Magical two-tailed cat)  
.**Tale in the Legend of the Tailed Beasts****：** Nekomata is a bijuu in the form of cat, and possesses the power of death. This Bijuu lives in a place called "Forest of Death" (Not a mistranslation.) in Hokkaido, to the north. His appearance is a black cat monster (depicted with huge, black angel wings). He's the Death God's pet. Nekomata feeds on dead people's spirits, and can summon these to fight for him. He uses a third eye at the top of its head to consume the spirits.

**Japanese Myth Appearance:** A species of two tails black cat, with slightly more pointed ears and bigger canines.

**Sanbi ("Three Tails")**

**Name:** Sanbi, 三尾, "Three Tails"  
**Tails #:** Sanbi, 三尾, "Three Tails"  
**Creature type:** Unknown, possibly a Isonade (Three-tailed shark)  
**Jinchūriki:** Unknown, _possibly_ Hoshigaki Kisame  
**Isonade** (磯撫) is featured in Japanese mythology as a large, dark blue shark with three tails and three dorsal fins, said to appear near the seas of Matsuura. As with other sharks, Isonade was attracted to blood spilled in the water. Isonade is a shark shaped Bijuu with a sharp horn on the forehead. It lives in the deep waters on the West of Japan. Every few months, Isonade will swim to the surface of the sea from the deep waters, to breath some fresh air. However, when he does this, storms erupt, oceans rage, and all ships will be swallowed by him as food. Isonade has a subordinate fish called Samehada.

**Yonbi ("Four Tails")**

**Name:** Yonbi, 四尾, "Four Tails"  
**Tails #:** Yonbi, 四尾, "Four Tails"  
**Creature type:** Unknown, possibly a Sokō (a four-tailed venomous mix of a rooster and a reptile, highly resemblances a cockatrice  
**Japanese Myth Appearance:** A four-tailed Rooster / Snake mixture. The lower part of the body is a Snake, while the upper part is a Rooster. Crawls instead of walking. Most of the body parts have an orange tone. Lives in the mount Fuji.  
**Ability:** Controls poison, poisonous gas, venoms, and so on.  
**Gobi ("Five Tails")**

**Name:** Gobi, 五尾, "Five Tails"  
**Tails #:** Gobi, 五尾, "Five Tails"  
**Creature type:** Unknown, possibly a Hōkō (Forest-dwelling five-tailed dog)

**Houkou** was a canine spirit in traditional Japanese folklore, with 5 long tails and a white coloured body. It lived inside a tree and was spiritually connected to it. Each of the tails possessed one of the five elemental powers, that used simultaneously could cause an earthquake. Houkou was also known for creating illusions to scare away trespassers or those who would harm its tree. Houkou is similar in many aspects to the Inugami, (translated as dog spirit, or dog god).

**Rokubi ("Six Tails")**

**Name:** Rokubi, 六尾, "Six Tails"  
**Tails #:** Rokubi, 六尾, "Six Tails"  
**Creature type:** Unknown, possibly a Raijū (A thunder animal)  
**Jinchūriki:** Unknown

**Raiju** ("thunder animal") is a demon from Japanese mythology. . It may also fly about as a ball of lightning or fire..

**Japanese Myth Appearance: **A species of weasel with golden yellow fur, with four legs and very sharp claws. The whole body's fur grows upright. Its six tails take a lightning shape, (unlike the crappy image I have, but it's the closest to the legend) just like the ancient God of Thunder.

**Shichibi ("Seven Tails")**

**Name:** Shichibi, 七尾, "Seven Tails"  
**Tails #:** Shichibi, 七尾, "Seven Tails"

**Japanese Myth Appearance:** Kaku is the smallest Bijuu. It has a blue color, and is good at using clay camouflage. Kaku is very difficult to bump into.  
**Kaku is a bijuu in the form of badger. Its Kanji is also read as Mujina, which is the name the Japanese subspecies of badger (Meles Meles Anaguma) receives in some parts of Japan. It has seven tails, and is the smallest bijuu out of the nine; though it is the most cunning and stealthy. Kaku hunts its prey underground most of the time. It kills by crumbling/destroying the piece of land that is under its target, making it fall right into his open mouth. Above land, whenever he is around he can transform into any type of creature, but he is unable to do it if he doesn't have clay**

**Hachibi ("Eight Tails")**

**Name:** Hachibi, 八尾, "Eight Tails"  
**Tails #:** Hachibi, 八尾, "Eight Tails"  
**Creature type:** Unknown, possibly a Hachimata (Eight-tailed snake)

Yamata no Orochi is a Snake bijuu. It has crimsom red eyes, eight heads and eight tails (also depicted to having trees and vines growing around them) and has the power of the **Demon world**, a symbol of evil. Each head of Yamata no Orochi represents a symbol: _Soul, Ghost, Evil, Devil, Monstrous, Kill, The Afterworld and Death_.  
Its powers were originally weak, the members of the Kusanagi clan, when attacking it, acted carelessly, using the legendary sword **Kusanagi no Tsurugi**

**Japanese Myth Appearance:** A super Snake of Eight heads and Eight tails, attached to a single body. Has a deep brown color. It definitely is the biggest bijuu - the lenghth of it is over eight mountains.

**Ability: **The legendary sword: Kusanagi no Tsurugi; summoning of evil spirits

**Kyūbi no Yōko ("Nine-tailed Demon Fox")**

**Name:** Kyūbi no Yōko, 九尾の妖狐, "Nine-tailed Demon Fox", Demon Fox (Viz), The Nine-tailed Fox" English TV  
**Tails #:** Kyūbi, 九尾, "Nine Tails"  
**Creature type:** Kitsune (Fox)

**Japanese Myth Appearance:** Kyuubi no Youko is the strongest (S Level) Bijuu of the Japanese Myth. Its body has a red fur; Kyuubi represents the element of Fire. Its abilities are incredible. Because it has never been defeated by any youkai, its total strength is unable to estimate. His tails create cyclones by spinning quickly, and Kyuubi proceeds to rip its enemies with its huge claws. At the same time his fur may shoot fireballs similar to meteorites endlessly, instantly destroying villages.


	2. The Scary ChimeraBiiju Plan!

Here we go! Again, Arigato and please read and review my story! Please fans, do not get offended by my use of the characters.. Again Arigato.. I do not own Naruto.. (a/n: I think this is more based on the episode of Slayers: The Scary Chimera Plan then a crossover...) Oh hell, whatever this fanfic is just go with it and enjoy it! THANKS AGAIN! And if you think i should finish the episode then review and tell me so i can finish! It's sorta like the episode and its probaby going to end up having the same plot so if you allready seen the episode of Slayers: The Scary Chimera Plan, then try to imagine this version without Naga, Lina, Deio (I don't know if i got his name right), and that other guy, Lord Vister (whatever his name is..)I hope you enjoy! **Oh, and its rated T+ for language. Its got some of the characters cussing here and there, but not a lot so its a little bit ok to read(even though i censored the bad languages out) but you get the idea. Anyways, have fun reading! Author out! Please do not flame! I hate ppl that flame other ppls fanfics.. if you don't like this story then don't even bother reading it! Sorry to be mean (im a real nice person) but flames really get me upset...**

**I did this fanfic when i didn't have internet for a while so if i get the names wrong.. gomenasai... T.T;; **

Biju

(1)Suna no Shukaku- **Of course, Gaara**

(2)Nekomata - **Sasuke**

(3)Isonade (Three-tailed shark)- **Rock Lee (It was the smile i told you!) Darn, those PLOTBUNNIES! XD**

(4)Sokō ( four-tailed venomous mix of a rooster and a reptile)- **Shikamaru (Why? Because he is lazy and his ponytail reminds me of the tail feathers of a chicken...)XD Cluck Shika-kun! Cluck like a chikin! (chikin-translated in jap for chicken.) im weird..leave me alone! X3**

(5)Hōkō (Forest-dwelling five-tailed dog)-**Kiba (isn't it obvious?) **

(6)Raijū (Thunder weasel)- **Kankuro**

(7)Kaku (7-tailed badger)- **Shino (the Kaku is suppose to be the most cunning and stealthy)**

(8)Hachimata (Eight-tailed snake)- **Neji.**

(9)Kyūbi (nine-tailed fox) -**Naruto (he has to be the kitsune...)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

The thunder rumbled, followed by a thunderbolt shooting down from the large sheet of dark, grey clouds above. The land was nothing but forest except for a dark castle that stood on a small piece of land , surrounded by moat. The castle could be seen far away since it was taller then the highest tree in the forest. Anyone could say, "Oh! Look at that big castle there." and never notice it was there.. It was like one of those mid-evil castles used in the ancient times, sorta like the castle Dracula lived in..without the vampires... There was only a small light lit from one of the windows where a shadow stood, watching the rain pour onto the window like a small waterfall. Another crack of lighting reviealed it was a skinny raven-hair girl, her mouth grinned evily. She just stood there watching while a group of teenagers, standing a few feet behind her, figeted impatiently. The raven-haired boy closed his eyes as he rubbed his throbing temple, "Tell us again Dobe, Why the hell we are here!" The spikey blonde haired one quickly turned, glaring with blue eyes, "Shut up, Sasuke baka!" Sasuke responded by glaring back at his rival, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! She said that she could make us a lot stronger! Do you want it moron or not!" "And you had to drag our butts along too!" the lazy nin said in his usual smart remark. Neji smerked while nodding his head once, " It seemed like a good deal.." The others gave Neji a puzzled look. "I don't know.. Some thing smells funny.." Kiba said in a serious tone as he looked around the room which looked like one of those dark, evil, labratories with a large table full of papers and large green-glowing containers containing strange specimens large and small. Kiba shivered as one that looked like a violet mutated octopus started to squirm inside its glass container then stopped. Akumaru barked in agreement from atop of the boy's head." It must be you dog-boy." Naruto smerked. "Nani!" Kiba snarled at the blonde. "That reminds me.." Naruto started to fan his nose with his hand. "when's the last time you took a bath.." "Why you.." Kiba growled, he was about to lunge at the blonde when..**"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" **The girl's voice boomed at the same time crackle of lighting quickly lit the room making the boys shutter in all of the eerieness that was going on. They all cuddle together shaking like nervous chihuahuas and Kiba was squeezing poor Akamaru, who was whimpering, close to his chest. " Im tired of your constant bickering!" She turned and glared at them with brightly colored red eyes. "Allright then!" Naruto yelled at her, putting one foot forward and raised his fist at her. She could see how eager he was. "Are you going to stand there dramaticly, or are you going to show us your proposal.." She closed her eyes, smerking at the blonde. "I think i perfer.." She opened her eyes giving Naruto an evil grin, "TO SHOW YOU MY PROPOSAL!" A large booming noise made all of the boys jump, followed by a gastly melody played on an organ from somewhere in the castle, as a small table appeared out of floor in front of them. The room was now surounded by three forked long metal candle holders containing 3 lit candles on each one came out of the floor blocking all exits except a path to the door, the table in which it stood, and the only window in the room. The boys had no where else to go... They all made moans and gasps as they slowly walked to the round, wooden table which contained only a medium sized black box in the middle. The girl smerked as she walked up to the table where the box was, she could see the look on Naruto's face which was pure excitement. She opened the latch with still the smerk on her face, and lifted the lid, the inside was black as well which the boys couldn't see what was inside. She finally spoke, "Here it is" She pulled a bunch of small scrolls out and threw each of them a scroll, "the complete version of my proposal!" She crackled as the lighting lit the window behind her, followed by the large rumbling of thunder. Outside, a thunderbolt struck the metal rod on the roof of the tallest structure of the castle making the hands on the clocks inside go round and round nonstop, and the girl's large grandfather clock in the hallway chime midnight which was loud enough to be heard from where they all stood. "Well.." She grinned, with her hands behind her back and her head cocked to the side, "Isn't it what you expected?" The boys all had a scroll held up on one side vertically while the rest dangled freely. She could hear their gasps and see the looks of shock and disbelief on their faces as they observed the drawings on the scrolls..

_This can't be..-Naruto_

_Oh crap, i can see how this is going to turn out.. -Shikamaru_

**Sono Kimera Scary Tsumori!-  THE SCARY CHIMERA PLAN!**

**NARUTO/SLAYERS**

A gray cat was proudly feasting, without a care in the world, on a fallen metal trashcan full of human leftovers. Unaware to the cat that a large shadow formed behind him. The cat realizing that he was being watched, turned his head around slowly with a fish bone in its mouth. He screeched at the sight of a large head of a red fox peering out of the other side of the small, skinny alleyway. He dropped the fish bone, and scattered off the other way out just as the red fox blew fire out of its mouth and through the alley. There was lots of yelling and screaming as Kyuubi lifted her head and roared loudly."Oh my god!"A voice yelled out. The sky was dark, lighting crackled here and there violently , the sea nearby was uneasy as waves pounded against the port and the boats. They could see small tornados form out in the ocean from where they stood.. Three big, long, deep-blue, tails came out of the ocean water and quickly disappeared. The villagers couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as their village was being distroyed by the nine biiju. Either by fire from Kyuubi, the other seven crashing the nearby buildings, or the large waves created by Isonade stalking the waters for remaining villagers who would dare enter the water. The four tailed Sokō watched everything from his perch ontop of the few remaining building. The remaining villagers who stayed watched as a brownish colored eight-headed /eight tailed Hachimata ( snake) slither around the tall tower, open its mouths and roared. Unaware to the villagers that they were in for more trouble when nine more shadows appeared and landed on the roof top of the building behind them with a large" boom". They all turned and looked up. One of the four girls cuddling together was a short pink-haired girl, "It's a.." she stammered as she pointed up at the nine figures above...

Light from the large bonfire of remains revieled it was nine boys. One was a blonde haired boy with a orange jumpsuit, the next one- a raven-haired boy with a blue top and white shorts , a red haired boy with black outlining around his eyes; brown clothing and a gourd on his back, a black nin with a pointed hat like cat ears with purple marking on his face, a black-haired bow-cut boy in a green jumsuit, a boy with long-black hair and white eyes, a boy with a grey jacket, the collar covered his mouth showing only his nose and his eyes covered by black glasses, another boy in a grey jacket and pants with the edges of his hood layered with black fur: he has two triangular marking on his cheeks, and the last a certain lazy nin with his short pony tail up and a green vest. The four girls known as Temari, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten sweatdropped cuz they knew who these boys were.. It was Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Neji and "Bushy Brows.." Lee. XD It was them but then again, it wasn't truely them.. The girls could not believe their eyes...Naruto looked the same except for having long pointy fox ears instead of regular ears, his whiskers were thick, his canines were a little bit longer and poked out slightly from his lips, he had longer nails and nine fox tails like Kyuubi. Sasuke just had black cat ears pop out of the side of his head where his ears use to be, he had long black fingernails, two,long,black,cat-tails and long black feathered wings on his back. The annoyed Gaara had two small,sand colored, poined ears with blue tips, long nails and a fluffy, spiked, sand colored tail like his ears in which the tips of the spikey fur was blue and looked more like the tail of a squirrel then a raccoon -dog. Rock Lee looked human, except for having his skin all blue colored like the ocean, his mouth was strangely longer then usual, he had three long black marks going down both sides of his cheeks like gills, a long blue dorsal fin on his head, another shorter one then the one before located between his shoulderblades on his back, and another much shorter then the second located in the lower part of his back and three blue tails. He smiled at Sakura making the poor pink-haired girl freaked out after seeing his long toothy grin. Shikamaru had large, green, dragon-wings comming out of his back, four white long,spikey,tailfeathers sticking out of his butt like the spiky black-hair of his short ponytail, long fingernails, and also the legs and feet of a chicken which were luckly hidden in his leg pants and sandals except for the nails that stook out. (A/n: I made Shika more of a cockatrice then a snake/rooster biiju).Kiba just had dog ears, sharp long nails and toenails, short, sharp canines, like Naruto's, and five fluffy white tails. Kankuro just had six golden, thunder shaped tails sticking out his hind-end. Shino was the smallest of all of them with blue badger ears, his short hair was blue instead black, his nails were long then usual and he had seven blue tails. And finally Neji, who looked more like Madusa with eight brown snakes sticking out of his hair and eight long snake tails. The snakes were all brown except their eyes which were yellow just like their underbellies. And of course they all started hissing and sticking their pinked forked tongue out, sniffing the air.

"YOU B--TCH!" Naruto screamed out for everyone to hear.. "Hey you guys.." A little boy said as he pointed at them, "Look at those weird things, their strange.." "Huh?" Neji, the snake biiju, glared one eye at the kid. "Shhhh..Konohamaru! It's not polite to point!" The blonde haired female Hokage whispered in a frightened tone. A certain white haired Ero-sennin slaped the kid across the head." You moron!" Konohamaru eyed the white haired man while rubbing his sore head. "Oh come on! But they are really are weird, strange and funny-looking.." The chibis reconized the crowd from below. It was their senseis, Lady Tsunade, Konohamaru, Ebisu, the perverted hermit- Jiraiya,their female teammates, Iruka, the ANBU, and some others teachers and admmisonators where all down there arguing about them. Konohamaru got more shhh's from the crowd around him. "That means you little idiot, you can't say it!" "Yeah, that's right kid.." Lee reconized that voice, "If you pay attention to something like that, the weirdness will rub off and get stuck on you.." The half - biiju nins looked up at the real nine biiju who were easedropping into the whole converstation and it resulted in them snickering and covering their muzzles/mouths/beaks, trying to contain their laughter " So listen to what Lady Tsunade says!" "But they are strange and funny looking!"The biiju exploded in laughter. "EVERYONE KNOWS THEIR STRANGE ,NOW SHUT UP DAMMIT!" That was Kakashi yelling, waving his fist at the poor ,confused, kid. Poor Naruto and Gaara were on the brink of stranging Kyuubi and Shukaku as they watch Kyuubi fall on her backside holding her sides and Shukaku banging his fist on the ground while trying to catch their breath but just keep on going, upseting the chibi biiju even more... Naruto and Gaara were both hoping that the fox and tanuki would die from laughter. "Listen kid.." Tenten said calmly, " you can't say the truth cuz our teammates will hear you and if they hear you.." **IT WAS TOO LATE..** All they heard was..

**"Rasengan!"**

**"Chidori!"**

**"Tsunami!"**

**"Lightning Ball!"**

**"Sand Funeral!"**

**"Phoenix Rage!"**

**"Earthquake!"**

**" Black Hole of The Earth.."**

**" The Legendary Sword of Kusanagi no Tsurugi!"**

In an instant the Legendary Biiju was no more.. the villagers watched in dismay and horror as the Yamata no Orochi was split in half by the blade of the Sword of Kusanagi no Tsurugi that use to belong to the Kusanagi clan long ago. Kyuubi, Nekomata, Soko, Raiju,got attacked by a four combo attack of an orange ball of lighting, a yellow ball of lighting , a dark black ball of energy, and a rainstorm of small fire birds falling on top of them, which both burned and killed them instantly without them knowing where it came from. The three tailed Isonade got plumeled by a large wave of water slamming the large blue shark against the sharp rocks of the large cliff, killing it. And the poor Shukaku, Houkou and Kaku died from suffication when the earth split, swallowing the three biijus and then close back up again. They turned back to the chibis who were now the new nine biijus with looks of disbelief and horror just as the Chibi Isonade yelled out, "Tsunami!" again, making another giant wave rise and plummit whatever was left of the village, and eventually sunk it underwater like Atlantis...

"Naruto?"

"Oi! Boys!"

"Huh?" The leaf and sound nins snaped back to reality to find themselfs back in the room where they started.The chime of the grandfather clock still eccoed throughout the room. They looked back at the girl who looked like she was waiting for their reply, although she still had that damn smerk upon her face.. grandfather clock still eccoed through the room. "Well," She said sweetly, as she closed her eyes,turning her back to them while she held her hands behind her. "My offer is.." "Absolutely NOT!" Naruto yelled in dissagreement, slamming his hands on the table. "UH-UH! NO WAY! IIE!" (IIE- iie-japanese for no!) "NANI!" Her eyes snapped open, as another lighting bolt crackled. "But why?" She lips pouted and she got all puppy-eyed look on them. "You said you and your friends were willing to help me, Naruto?" She walked towards them where the table was at. "That was one thing, This is another thing all together!" Naruto said as he pointed to the drawings on the opened scrolls. Another bright light lit the room illuminating the drawings a little bit better which was them as half human/half biijus (as you allready noticed)... " Don't you think this is a little bit absurbed?" Neji asked rather annoyed. "Stupid..." the panda mumbled. "I agree.." Kankuro nodded, the others mumbled and nodded also in agreement. She scratched her head in confusion while glancing down at the drawings, " By combining you all with the one of the nine biiju, my creations will be the most powerful chimeras to ever walk the earth..after a short period of adjustments im sure you will be able to like it and also have fun at the same time .." Both Naruto and Sasuke growled, their temples throbbed. Gaara smerked, "Arigato, but no thanks..I allready have fun killing people this way. I don't need a new body to do that.." "We all know that.." Gaara glared at his older brother, making Kankuro shiver. "Although it seems a good idea to me!" Kiba grinned. "RUFF!" Akamaru barked. "No!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the table sending both the box and the scrolls flying and all the while scaring the heck out of the girl and the other nins. " Listen you fruitcake!" Naruto yelled at her making her shiver and squirm under his voice. " Don't you think that maybe we are little bothered that these hidious bakomono of yours will have our exact face on it!" "Yeah! So what's the deal!" Lee yelled out in agreement. "Don't worry.." She assured him and all in a while trying to calm him and his friends down.. " Im planning to use your real bodies for my chimeras, not a losey copy.." She finished as she picked up the last fallen scroll. "Oh, I see.." Naruto grinned.They all helped pick up the table and put the black box back in the middle of the table.." If that's the case.." They all thought about it for a sec..**Wait a minute..so if we do somehow agree with this, we will NEVER be human again! **"That's even **WORSE**!" Sasuke screamed, while spliting both the box and the table in half with the side of his hand.

An evil laughter ecchoed throughout the room catching all of their attention. They all looked around for the source of the laughter. That was when the only door to the room exploded sending smoke and dust around the doorway making it impossible to see who was comming in. All the nins groaned and Sasuke had his hand on his forhead for he knew who that voice belonged to.. "Well boys.." A manly voice announced, "It seems you all are off to no good again.." Eleven figures came out from the cover of the smoke, "attemping to get more power or find treasure perhaps.. however.." the pale faced, long black-haired, snake demon stopped in front of him, his subordinates trailing close behind him. They all had smerks upon their faces. "We won't let you cut us out..Uchiha Sasuke!" The snake demon finished as he pointed at the raven-haired cockatoo. Sasuke responded with a look of discust on his face. "What do you want, you stupid snake pervert.." Naruto had his hands crossed on his chest while giving death glares at Orochimaru. Orochimaru looked back at the blonde in admusement, "Who are you calling a snake pervert?" Sasuke notice that his brother was with them too, and also with Kasume and Dedaria(I can't spell his name right..). "What the hell are you doing with them Itachi?" Sasuke yelled at his older brother. The nii-san Uchiha smerked, "Well its nice to see you too ototo-san.. or shall i say, Sasuke.." That sent shiver up Sasuke's spine. "You know, it would be wise to go back to your village now.." Neji grinned. The girl known as Chaos, had no clue what was going on.. She quickly glanced at Neji and then at the strangers who just barged in... "You know, we are fit to be tied with you.." The grey-haired nin with glasses,Kabuto,grinned back. "Huh?" He caught glances of the scrolls held in Chao's arms. "Hey you, girl.." Chaos looked at him. "Huh?" "What's that?" Kabuto asked while he pointed to the scrolls. "Oh this!" Chaos chirped."OH! NO! NO!"Naruto and the others yelled while swinging their arms out to discourage them from find out her plans, and a failed attempt to snatch the scrolls away was futile. "I was attemping to persway these guys to do some little chimeras I wish to create! Isn't it lovely!" She smiled gleefully as she gave them each a scroll to look at. Sasuke and the others had no choice but to watch in horror at their reaction to the drawings of Chaos's creations. They didn't know who got the diffrent scroll drawings but the way they reacted to it gave them a clue. Kasume and Dedaria took turns looking at the drawings in their hands and then at each others. "This is so cool!" Kasume said excitedly. Dedaria then squealed like a little energetic fangirl as he held the scroll to chest, he looked all dreamy with imaginary hearts popping out of his head and floating away. Jirobo, Kidomaru, Kimimaro, Tayuya, switched the scrolls they had, while they chuckled and covered thier mouths, trying to hold back their laughter. Tayuya then started to cover her mouth with her hand to hide away her smile while giggling softly.She looked up at Shikamaru then back at the scroll again still giggling to herself. Shikamaru sweatdropped, sending death glares at her for he knew she had his drawing for sure... "Aww, Sasuke looks so cute.." Sasuke growled, glaring at his older brother who had a smile upon his face and he softly chuckled to himself at the sight of his annoyed little brother. **Cute! I'll show that teme cute.. Im going to rip his head off!** Orochimaru gasped at the drawing on the scroll he had, a line of light pink started to appear across the snake demon's face. "Its..its..beautiful.." Sasuke could have sworn that the Sune-ku's golden eyes grew big and he was getting all starry-eyed on them, which was creepy by the way..."GAAAHH!" All of the poor leaf and suna nins 's jaw dropped in shock of Orochimaru's response, and they all walked back a few feet away from them. A flash of bright light lit the window behind them. "Girl, I like your ideas and we are going to help you!" Itachi said in a much pleased tone. Orochimaru, Kabuto, the other sound nins, and the other two Akatsuki ( Dedaria, and Kasume) all smiled and nodded in agreement. "Whatcha..na" Sasuke murmered loudly, for he was still couldn't beleive what was going on, and the gang ended up walking back quickly to them, stopping in front of Chaos with the others villans closely behind her. "What did you say!" Sasuke finally got his voice back, "Are you crazy brother!" He quickly glanced at all of them and then back at Itachi. Itashi scoffed, "You're still immature, aren't you little brother?" They all showed the scrolls they had. Orochimaru had the scroll of Neji as a half snake biiju chimera (go figure), Kabuto- the scroll of Naruto as a half kyuubi biiju chimera, Jirobo- the scroll of Kiba as a half hoko biiju chimera, Tayuya- the scroll of Shikamaru as a half soko chimera, Dedaria- the scroll of Gaara as a half shikaku biiju chimera, Kasume- the scroll of Lee as a half isonade biiju chimera, Itachi- the scroll of Sasuke as a half nekomata chimera, Kimimaro and Kidomaru shared the scroll of Kankuro as a half raiju biiju chimera, and also Udon and Sadon shared the scroll of Shino as a half kaku biiju chimera. "Can't you see the functional beauty of this marvalous design?" Itashi said as he pointed to the drawing of his little brother with large black cat ears, black twin tails, black angelic wings on his back, long black fingernails, and long ivory cannines poking out of his lips. "Exactly!'' Chaos nodded in agreement with Itachi. Our heroes, walked back a couple of steps with looks of between being completely disturbed, confusement and shock. Naruto could only mumble a few words from the whole delemma before they all shuttered at the thought of being a half human- half biiju monsters when Naruto got the courage to raise his arms infront of him and yell out, **"Rasengan!". **Chaos, the Akatsuki, Orochimaru and the other Sound nins screamed as they were being shocked from a ball of orange lightning.** " Katon: Gokakyu no Justu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" **Sasuke screaming out his technique and the others screaming in pain could be heard far,far away from the castle. **"Chidori!"** was last thing heard before the rooftop of the tower was blown off in black smoke and all of the Sound nins, Akatsuki, and Chaos were sent flying/screaming into the dark grey sky just as the raindrops started to softly hit the ground...

-----------------------------------------------

So what did you think? Please Review! Im in need of reviews! Remember, if you want me to finish the fanfic please review or send me a message and i'll get back to you as soon as i can! Thank you!


End file.
